


白鹿巷18/19记事

by 42E



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42E/pseuds/42E
Summary: 一切始于球场上肾上腺素和荷尔蒙乱窜的高光时刻





	1. England VS Colombia （Harry&JLingz）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一系列Bottom!Harry同人。从世界杯开始，随比赛进度而更新。没什么是真的，我尊重其中涉及的每一个人，如果让任何其他球员的球迷感到不开心，我先说抱歉。我只是尽可能在追完每场比赛后揣测他们的心理，但因为都是真人，我想OOC是很难避免的。我爱他们，我爱热刺。  
> This is a series of fictions featuring Bottom!Harry Kane. Starting from World Cup 2018, I tried to update these fics following Spurs/England fixtures. None of these are true and I fully respect every player mentioned in my piece. I apologise if I've accidentally upset any fans. I'm doing my best figuring out their mindset after each game. Because they're REAL people, OOC is inevitable I guess. I do love them. I do love Spurs ; )

他不知道自己怎么了。他没有喝酒，暂时也没有睡意，所以当杰西凑上来亲他的嘴时他为什么没拒绝？也许是肌肉记忆令他欣然接受了队友给予的一切，也许他产生了自己还躺在草皮上的错觉，那个红色的身影向他俯下身，他的肩膀热乎乎的，能感到两条胳膊亲昵地搂着他的后背，把他压向身上的热源。身体里像是被打开了什么开关，他不自觉地拱身去迎合，鼻子埋进对方的颈间，舒服地放平了双腿。

 

但那是在场上，是胜利的喜悦抹去了一切距离。可是眼下，哈里不能再为这种亲密找借口。杰西的笑容很轻易就融化了他的防线（其实他也不曾对队友设防），“Harry，你是最棒的队长！” 7 号的眼睛亮晶晶的，让他张张嘴想着必须回应点什么，紧接着是一个思维断片，然后他的脊背靠上了墙，嘴也被堵住了。

 

在慌乱的间隙，他缺氧的大脑猜测这大概是一个正常的亲吻。它们总是发生在庆祝的时刻，男孩子们互相摸着头发抵着额头抓到哪儿亲哪儿，只是 7 号过于激动，而自己有点气短。但他逐渐意识到真相从他手边溜掉了，这毕竟不同于往常的亲吻。他的嘴里有别人的舌头，胸前满是另一个人的气息，还震惊地察觉到自己没有拒绝的念头。

 

场上的感觉又回来了，对方就这样轻易将他卷回了美妙的肾上腺素和荷尔蒙乱窜的高光时刻。就像在球场上感受着草地和风和泥土一样，他的细胞开始呼吸，感官敏锐，一个尖锐的事实正在把肺部的空气往外敲——除去在比赛中遭受的犯规和平日最常规的按摩，他已经很久没有承受来自另一具人体的热度，更别说肌肤相贴的亲昵摩擦。7 号还顺势把大腿挪进了他的腿间，他没有试着拒绝，身下接触到的有力却坚决的触感令他莫名安心。被粗暴对待了两个小时，他好像有点饥渴地向往温和又可靠的对待。他试图抓住对方的肩膀稳定自己，差点呼吸不上来。

 

他也许真的没呼吸上来。杰西林加德放开他的时候，凯恩大口喘着气感到随时要咳出来。他已经出了汗，视线莫名模糊，胸前的训练服被弄皱了，裤腿不知何时被撩了上去。任何人这个时候走进这条走廊，都能看到最狼狈的英格兰队长。然而杰西，虽然体格比他小了一圈，却像是什么事也没发生一样快乐地看着他，那种游刃有余的任性让人羡慕。他并没有离得更远，其实近到随时可以再来一个吻。

 

有什么东西在赛后的草地上建立起来了，并持续燃烧到了现在。他不太在乎自己的身体了，他想把自己丢出去，因为知道会有队友接住。


	2. England VS Sweden (Southkane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你永远不是错误的那方”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个被快乐的alpha队友们不小心释放的信息素搞到强制发情的ABO设定的aftermath

索斯盖特对着低下头不敢和他对视的年轻人叹了口气，摸了摸对方的后颈，指尖插进一撮柔软的金发，它们和以往一样顺从地接纳着他的手指，让他忍不住多停留了一会儿。

年轻的主帅还没遇到过这种情况。尽管出发之前曾向波切蒂诺问询过哈里在更衣室的处境，也向他表达过类似的隐忧，他得知的信息和他预料的相同——哈里·凯恩，就像当年在U21一样，在热刺更衣室也从未制造过任何“意外”。阿根廷人向他断言，哈里没有被其他因素干扰而提前进入发情期的记录，他的联赛队友也都克制而友好，不存在骚扰或是压制。

但是该来的还是来了。索斯盖特不愿去细想他的队长遭遇了什么，但是有件事他必须要问清。  
“哈里，” 他轻声问对方，“他们强迫你了吗？”

年轻人突然惊醒似地抬起头，这次终于敢看他了，“没，没有。不是那样的！”

“嘘，别急，”他坐下去的时候刻意和他保持了一点距离，“我只是想听你说说发生了什么。”

前锋垂下眼睛盯着地板，“不管怎样，别怪他们。加雷斯，这不是他们的错。如果说什么有问题，那个问题应该是我。我控制不住，所以他们才控制不住。我真的……别怪他们。也许你一开始就不该让我当队长。” 

哈里·凯恩到底是历届英格兰最好的队长。索斯盖特为他骄傲，同时又感到心烦，这样一个优秀的球员不应该经历他正在经历的事，而身为教练的他对此手足无措。他要怎么做才能保护哈里，同时又照顾好更衣室的情绪？那群正值活跃期的Alpha小崽子在胜利的余韵里嗅到了一个Omega，这个Omega恰好是他们崇拜敬爱的对象，恰好也无意反抗……要求他们憋着去找队医实在是不现实。

他怎么能怪其他人呢？他自己的思绪都不自禁地飘向不洁的想象。从队医的报告来看，小崽子们虽然手头上并不客气，但到底没把头号射手弄伤，也没让他跪着承受什么。加雷斯闭上眼睛，仿佛看到有人把哈里的大腿架在肩头，又有什么人捏住了他的脚踝，强硬地将它拉开；凯恩的后背靠在什么人的怀里，腰部被架空；他被夹在队友中间承受着撞击，攥着不知道谁的队服愣是忍着没发声；也许有人凑到他耳边鼓励他叫出来，也许有人亲着他的腺体，牙齿危险地接近将那里的皮肤咬破，也许有人亲昵地唤着Captain一边施加恶作剧似的惩罚；年轻的Alpha们会毫不犹豫地把自己的队长吃干抹净，嘴里或在撒娇或在假意客气，行动上却个个凶狠，只会维持着基本的不伤害底线；他们甚至可能陷入了一场较劲，也许是彼此之间的比试，或是联赛球队之间的竞争……

加雷斯对年轻球员那套玩法太过了解，令他羞愧的是，他非但没感到不适，反而感到了心底的一阵涟漪。他一向自控能力很好，眼下竟感到压抑不住自己的信息素。

凯恩也意识到了。被队友开发过后的身体分外敏感，也让他更能识别其他人信息素的味道。他多半以为一切又是自己的责任，急忙站起来，但又在逃跑的边缘强制自己停下。他看向自己的教练，加雷斯对上他的眼神，立刻就知道了他在想什么。

“哈里，” 他的心软了下去，起身不带任何欲望地抱住了自己的头牌，“你永远不是错误的那方。你也永远会是我的英格兰队长。”

年轻人把头抵在他的肩膀上，默默伸手回抱住了他。


	3. England VS Sweden（HarryX2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hkane93”看起来也不像是会聊天的人（他承认“HarryMaguire1993”也不擅长聊天）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一对Fornite上瘾的好伙伴

"呃……你想要一起看Ninja直播吗？" 凯恩含糊地问了一句，抬头看了他一眼，又迅速低头把手机屏向他倾斜，“已经开始一会儿了。”

 

这大概是打破僵硬氛围的一种办法，马奎尔心想，毕竟他们之间除了打招呼道贺进球外，也就剩下Fortnite可以一聊，而且“hkane93”看起来也不像是会聊天的人（他承认“HarryMaguire1993”也不擅长聊天）。

 

在这种环境下聊天也确实有点怪。刚刚经历了四分之一决赛胜利的狂喜，肾上腺素还没被安抚下来，考虑到接下来的比赛，他们再次被嘱咐不能饮酒、不能有刺激的娱乐活动，即便球队包下了楼下的酒吧，人们也只能喝果汁。这种家庭聚会式的快乐氛围中，同伴们三三两两聚在一起聊天，不时爆发出怪笑。

 

他和凯恩不知怎么搞的就坐在了一边玩手机。

 

这可能是个偶然，也可能和别的什么东西有关。

 

其实直到赛后走进更衣室，他才开始回想自己之前的庆祝动作有多么怪异。进球后你可以压倒伙伴，拥抱他们，捧着他们的脸亲一口……这都没什么，但是一切结束后攥着对方的手亲在手背上就不是常态了，况且他们的关系也没好到做什么都不奇怪的地步。他们甚至不是一个俱乐部。这也不是说关系有多差，但确实只能算是平常偶尔打游戏的伙伴。

 

杯赛让一切都变了味。他对凯恩在禁区里的统治力深有体会，然而真正和他站在一个阵营，为同一个目标而战，安心感和骄傲感未免让人太过舒爽。马奎尔一般不会指望依赖某个队友，甚至对杰米都如此。凯恩……却是另一种情况。老板的体系让他牺牲太多，所以当英格兰队长一次次回撤中场拿球时，两人突然变近的距离让他更能欣赏到对方的组织和策应能力。对手的侵犯和小动作他也看在眼里，从后卫的角度倒是能理解那种将人放倒的急迫，这种心情他每年都要经历几次。

 

他以为对方只在乎进球，但是他错了。另一个哈里在抢点的前一刻告诉他，我要为你挡住他们。

 

穿着9号队服的人确实干得漂亮。一个巨大的防守空档在他面前撕开。他接下来的印象就是跑到场边大吼，然后被谁推在草皮上。他睁开眼睛，看到凯恩坐在他大腿上，几缕金发垂下来在阴影中闪着光，他脸上的笑容和职业假笑不沾边，平常冷淡的面孔显得生机勃勃，眼睛里的情感太充沛或是太狂热，突然就唤醒了他身体里的什么东西。接着身体上的触感就回来了，腿上的压力让人愉悦，捧着他脸的手仿佛爱抚，他差点就要把人拉下来吻他。

 

他希望他们的时间还能更多一点，然而英格兰队长已经在理性地拉他起来。

 

他盯着对方喜悦的脸，那双灰蓝色眼睛在荡起笑意的时候过于吸引人，配上眼睛下垂的弧度和过分长的睫毛以及额头的汗水，让这位禁区杀手看起来格外无害。9号整个人都陷在热情，欣赏和兴奋的交织中，且所有的感情箭头都冲着他——这一切都让他昏了头——两个月前，他绝对不会想到自己有一天渴望亲吻热刺球员，然而那一刻他本能地去吻拉住他的手，心情过于虔诚。

 

哈里·凯恩，他有点认命地想，我什么都愿意为他做。仿佛是骑士献给女王的承诺。

 

就是这样一个凯恩本人都可能不在乎的事情，却反复出现在他的脑子里，直到现在。他看完了国内新闻，刷完了推特，在ins上给每个相熟的人点了赞（他认真地想了一下凯恩到底多久才查看一次follower，并且忍耐住了提醒他回关的冲动）。可能是身为队长的责任唤醒了另一个哈里，让他觉得无论如何都该让每个队友感到被友好和善地对待了，尤其是对方还是忠诚的游戏好伙伴。

 

这个别扭的邀请就导致了更为尴尬的局面，这在他挪过去凑到屏幕前的那一刻就已经很清楚了。凯恩现在只用一只手拿着手机，尽力让它保持在中间。他们的头几乎碰到一起，但两人都没有刻意避开。不抹发胶的前锋好像更加顺从而没有攻击性，虽然专注于手机，但是有点茫然的表情让他看起来可怜兮兮的。

 

“你想换个安静的地方吗。” 马奎尔突兀地问，自己都被自己的主动吓了一跳。

 

“Eh……” 对方从屏幕前抬起头，快速地看了他一眼，耸了耸肩，“是吧……好吧，为什么不呢，我想我们可以……”

 

英格兰队长垂下眼帘的时候，暖色灯光把他睫毛的阴影打在下眼底，配合他犹豫的神色，显得过分撩人。

 

他希望没有更多人看到这样的hkane93。


	4. TOT VS NUFC （Harry&Chris）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丹麦人故作惊讶地看着队友爬上自己的膝盖，发胶不足导致他的短发已经有几缕垂下了额头，沉稳的气场被一种微妙的、孩子气的焦躁取代了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英超第一轮热刺V纽卡赛后，暴躁凯找同样发挥不好的爱神发♂泄

“哎~呀……英格兰队长又想对我做什么?" 丹麦人故作惊讶地看着队友爬上自己的膝盖，发胶不足导致他的短发已经有几缕垂下了额头，沉稳的气场被一种微妙的、孩子气的焦躁取代了。

 

英国人一边脱去自己的上衣一边抱怨，“今天我踢得可真差”。他从领口下摆露出脑袋，红色从耳尖一点点往下扩散，“……其实你也差不多”。

 

“哦，金靴和黄牌获得者可真刻薄。” 埃里克森不客气地在他屁股上捏了一下，“那么你是把这个当做惩罚咯？”

 

10号耸耸肩，突然有点沮丧，“我也不知道，我猜……你是唯一一个我想要……”

 

“不信。”埃里克森把他拉下来，两人的鼻尖碰到一起，凯恩几乎能从他带着笑意的眼睛里看到自己将被开20个玩笑的命运。他来不及问为什么，脑袋就被按了下去。丹麦人有一种奇妙的天赋，平常看起来安静甚至害羞，入场前也还能装装童话王子，但是时间久了人们就能意识到，那种淡漠中藏着挑逗和攻击性，要是在他面前不设防，一定会在不经意间被击溃。

 

凯恩很小就觉得年纪大的人理解能力会更进一步，埃里克森就是另一个铁证。他想要一场粗暴的性宣泄不满和惩罚自我，而对方在他没开口之前就领悟了。他们舌头在较劲，牙齿磕破了嘴唇，还没消散的荷尔蒙再次被激发，丹麦人握着他大腿的力道造成的疼痛恰巧合适，而这些外部刺激都让他感到难以呼吸却又如此畅快。

 

“好孩子，”丹麦人似乎是笑着咬他的耳朵，一只手顺着腰线摸下去扯掉了他的短裤，“你自己准备好了吗？在更衣室？在飞机上？”

 

“什么？” 凯恩短暂地陷入了困窘，“你怎么会这么想，我怎么会……”

 

“哦是，Poch的乖孩子，从不越轨” 埃里克森允许自己想象了一下，然后貌似认真地说，“但是你看起来这么急切，让我以为你真的在飞机上一边想着即将发生的事情，一边和小伙子们隔着一道门准备自己了。”

 

“哦……”凯恩的耳朵红到飞起，他简直不知道为什么这些话被埃里克森用冷淡的丹麦口音说出来就更加邪恶，“我没有……”

 

“那么，Harry Kane请开始你的表演。”

 

对方轻柔却不容置疑地推开了他，甚至把一只胳膊枕在了脑后，一副看好戏的姿态（虽然仍然是十分淡漠的样子）。凯恩错愕地直起身，突然感到一阵茫然，往常都是年长者引导着节奏，虽然嘴上从不饶人，但是手上仍然会温和而循序渐进地开拓他的身体，他自己还从来不曾……他不得不承认自己已经习惯享受被一个年长者如此照顾的福利，但是看看丹麦人如今的坚决姿态，凯恩知道他给自己挖了一个坑，而当他回味了自己今天一天的举动后，被冲动压制住的羞耻感爬上心头——天啊，他为什么要在发挥失常后放荡地爬上队友的床求安慰。

 

更让他隐隐害怕的是，热刺中场的举动非但没有浇灭他的欲望，反而让他更想像个真正的堕落者一样放纵。万一Poch或者加雷斯察觉到了这些事……他简直无法想象他们会如何看待自己，可能会永远把他摁在板凳上吧。

 

但他同时也感到自己的脸正在发烧，比任何时候都想要被粗暴地填满，想要能被身体内部记住的疼痛和被人压制的失控感。现在被队友下达了一个指令，责任和荣誉和争夺所有头衔的压力突然从他肩上卸下了。没什么需要他关心的了，他不用去牵制对手、策动进攻，想着如何确保一次胜利了。他不再是负担着全英希望的三狮队长和要争冠的热刺头牌。他只要听Christian的话跟着做就可以了。

 

放纵自己沉沦到任人摆布的境地，感觉竟然意外得好。

 

面对丹麦人温和而鼓励的眼神，他认命地把手指放进嘴里，乖乖地开始舔舐吮吸，吸到够湿了，才试探性地去触碰身后。他在对方狡黠的视线下感到不好意思，却没有任何不安。就像在球场上一样，埃里克森是一个定量，他的存在让人放心。他早就把自己的后背交给了他，剩下的一切都是水到渠成。

 

他跪在队友上方，用手指浅浅地进出自己的穴口，想象着那是对方的手指，另一只手撑住床垫。丹麦人抚上那只胳膊，一路向上玩弄他通红的耳尖，然后手指突然下移轻轻摁在了颈动脉上。凯恩猛地闭上眼睛，把差点泄口的呻吟咽了回去。他不太乐意被人握住脖子，触碰那里让他本能地感觉到危险，但如果对方是特定的某些人，他又无可救药地感到受制的兴奋。他知道这仍然是交出主控权、把自己当做物品的那种倾向在作祟。尤其是当前，他每时每刻都意识到自己其实早已变成了托特纳姆热刺的所有物，还是最昂贵的那一件，抽离灵魂去看，弄脏这件所有物其实相当刺激。他已经做了够久的乖孩子，偶尔这么做也并不过分。

 

现在Chris的手在他的头发里了，头皮受到的按摩让他舒服得直缩脖子，然而丹麦人猛地揪住他的头发往后扯，平静又友善地说，“我觉得你的效率可以再高一点。” 凯恩睁开眼睛，发现他比自己想象的近得多，深色的眼眸好像更暗了，冷感而又透出一点侵略者气质让年长者见鬼的更有吸引力。因而他听话地克服不适，把手指送向深处，在碰到那一点时哆嗦着软了腿。

 

埃里克森发出了无奈的声音，顺势把趴下来的金色脑袋摁在肩膀上，握住对方的手，熟练地就探入了自己的手指。他们很久没进行过这样的互利活动了，隔了一个夏天，他原本不确定凯恩是不是在国家队和某些人有私情（也许是索斯盖特本人），但是考虑到对方仍然又紧又不熟得像个处，很可能英格兰那帮过于快活的幼儿园小崽子没发现他们的队长如此值得开发。

 

但是他嘴上不依不饶地又开问了，“Kane，老实告诉我，你有去国家队队友那儿寻求安慰吗。”

 

英国人头埋在他肩窝里摇了摇，喘气的样子像只大猫。埃里克森不难找到他的敏感点，对着那里戳摁的时候，他能明显感到身上的躯体缩得更厉害，而且在极力不发出过分的声音。

 

“我听Dele说，你和莱斯特城的后卫连夜看fornite直播？”

 

“什么？不是，我没有……啊！” 凯恩尖叫出来，丹麦人施与那里的过分刺激差点让他丢脸地射出来，快感令他暂时无法视物，他震惊于自己竟然还有脑子去想两个问题：Dele是怎么知道的？Dele怎么能告诉Chris？

 

“我不懂，两个人在手机上看直播可以玩一夜吗？”

 

“是真的只看了直播……”头牌断断续续地回答，他的身体因兴奋和羞耻而颤抖，自己的手指还被带动着做出自渎式的放荡举动，快感和遭遇审讯的紧张堆积在下腹，性器摩擦在对方的棉质T恤上，那上面还有个热刺队标。他很可能会玷污热刺队标了，这个想法令他萌生了难以言喻的羞愧和更强烈的欲望。

 

“没有做点别的吗？”

 

“他……不想伤到我。”

 

这倒是个意外但又情理之中的答案。埃里克森揪住凯恩的后颈把他从自己的肩窝里拎出来，“所以你今晚希望我伤害你吗？”

 

头牌张了张嘴，那副熟悉的茫然表情又出现了，在球场上，这种表情会激发对手的侵犯欲，而在床上，就会显得既天真又欠操。

 

“我猜你可以……”他含糊不清地给出了答案。

 

玩够了游戏的丹麦人闻言抽出了手指，诱出一声急促的喘息。他翻了个身把英国人压在下面，干脆地折起了他的大腿，在腿根印下一串吻后，性器长驱直入，把穴口撑了个满。

 

之前的扩张其实做得一般，所以两人都感到了不同程度的痛。埃里克森倾身去吻他的嘴角，手上抚慰着对方的前端，然后又凑到凯恩耳边说话，只是这次全都换成了丹麦语。

 

凯恩在被吻住时下意识地盘住了对方的腰，听到突如其来的外语后一句“什么”还没问完，就被接下去的冲撞噎住了，片刻后只有夹紧大腿祈祷自己能坚持久一点的份儿。但是他的身体已经经受了太久的刺激，被彻底填满的感觉和某处再次被不容置疑的、更强势地碾压，令他没多久就被迫迎来了顶峰。对方在开始冲撞时基本上刻意忽视了他的性器，但他竟然就这么轻易地被操射了。然后丹麦人也没有给他回味余韵和等待羞耻感蔓延的机会，没有耐心地停一下等他恢复，或者装模作样地说两句情话，便按照自己的节奏开始动作，仿佛大英头牌只是个用于泄欲的器具。

 

凯恩高潮后过分敏感的身体几乎要承受不住感官过载。他感到下面湿得过分，在撞击中本能地收缩着、挽留着，几乎是贪婪着放荡。他的自尊被搅碎了，但他对此毫无怨言。这就是他想要的——被无情、无节制地使用。不被当做国家英雄或是什么易碎的玻璃，抛弃一切荣誉和身份；被粗暴地“伤害”但同时又清楚自己不会真正受伤。因为施与这痛苦和惩罚和宣泄的人是最值得信赖的队友。

 

他知道丹麦人也需要宣泄。世界杯的失利也好，圣詹姆斯公园表现失控也好，或者是4月的那件事。他愿意以任何形式帮助最佳中场发泄积郁的情绪。

 

埃里克森最终还是认真地吻了他。他射完之后又恢复了无害的丹麦王子气场，趴下来亲了亲凯恩的鼻尖。“我说，你还是休息一会儿吧，下一轮别踢了。”

 

“不好。”


	5. TOT VS Fulham F.C.（Harry&Chris）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那英格兰头牌打算如何替祖国和他自己偿还一个被占了便宜的外援呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英超第二轮热刺V富勒姆赛后+5月队内小视频爱神毒舌强行公关掉“He might appeal it”梗+8月终于进球了

“我说过我不怪你了，你怎么还跟自己过不去。” 丹麦人一边换衣服一边好奇地问，“是我刚才又刺激到你了吗？”

 

“不是，”英国人捂住了脸，“我知道那是个玩笑，有助于PR什么的，我只是担心……只是想确认，我们之间真的没问题吧？”

 

埃里克森冷静地注视着凯恩，眼下他的队友一反常态地瘫在更衣室座位上，揉着脸一副很疲惫的样子。他大概有两年没见他在更衣室这么不设防地露出疲态了。

 

埃里克森张开手臂，“过来。”

 

英国人愣了一下，忧郁的表情总算有所缓和。他们的距离不远，刚好够凯恩前倾着把脑袋凑过来抵在他肚子上。丹麦人揽着他的后脑勺，随手揉了揉对方刚吹干的头发，柔软而毛茸茸的触感，加上压在腹部温暖的热源，突然让他忍不住想笑。

 

凯恩把声音埋进了他的训练服，“我不知道他们真的会申诉，但我真的感觉到……”

 

真是太难得了，埃里克森心想，这个人成为头牌以来，每天都在小伙子们面前装作寡言强势的姿态，突然又见到3、4个赛季前的哈里，委委屈屈的样子还是很好玩。

 

于是他更加猛烈地揉乱对方的头发，“头发这么多，果然还是脑子用少了。”

 

凯恩抬起头观察他的表情。虽然埃里克森尽力维持了面部表情的冷淡，但是相处了这么久，年轻人还是能猜到什么时候他在开玩笑。

 

“哦，”头牌目光有所指向地看了看他的发际线，“我想英国欠你的。” 接着他又若有所思地补充了一句，“当然我也欠你的。” 然后他坐直了身体，表情再次严肃起来，简直陷入了一个抑郁循环。

 

埃里克森趁机发问，“那英格兰头牌打算如何替祖国和他自己偿还一个被占了便宜的外援呢？”

 

似乎突然意识或者误解了什么不得了的暗示，头牌的耳朵开始变红，脸上露出为难的神色，好像他们之前真的只是普通的队友关系，而这位队友刚刚提了一个越界的野蛮要求——无论多少次，哈里·凯恩总有办法让自己显得无辜，“Chris，他们随时会回来……” 镇静的语气之下是惊慌又有点请求的意味，让人觉得十分好玩。

 

“哦？你以为我要怎么做？”埃里克森打了个哈欠，“冒着被发现的危险让你就地给我口一发？不了吧，我觉得你会被呛到，膝盖也可能受伤。”

 

“我没以为……”“况且，这弄得好像我再也进不了任意球了一样。你不会真的这么认为吧。”

 

“当然不是！”凯恩真实地表达出了吃惊的语气，“你是PL里罚任意球最棒的，我从未怀疑过你会进很多球。Chris，我真的很开心有你这样的队友，你帮了我那么多，我永远不会忘记。”

 

“那就赶快穿衣服，” 埃里克森最后撸了一把他的头发，“我要去你家吃苹果派。”

***

他们在温布利的淋浴间里接吻。准确地说是偷吻——是丹麦人一把拉住了正要往外走的前锋，他没做任何反抗就心甘情愿地被摁在瓷砖上，直接顺从地张开了嘴接受侵略，埃里克森甚至能感到他在笑。

 

“现在你开心了？八月魔咒终于结束了。”他在亲吻的间隙抵住他的额头问道，手在他的后脖子上摩挲。凯恩湿湿的头发在往下滴水，落在睫毛上停住了，弄得他有点睁不开眼。他眨了眨眼睛捧住了埃里克森的脸，泛着水色的嘴唇微张着喘气，脸颊在热气的熏蒸中透出鲜活的粉红，表情堪称喜悦而甜蜜。在埃里克森的印象中，他的队友只对瑞安·梅森露出过同样的神色。

 

哦。

 

不知将去往哪里的思绪被对方的低语打断。“我认为你今天也很好，”凯恩小声说道，水汽之中，他浅色的瞳孔雾蒙蒙的，配上他小心的语气显得过于甜。

 

“嗯，” 埃里克森有点心不在焉。他突然想到，如果不是 4 月事件的话，今年他也已经进了一个直接任意球了。看到 Kieran 信心十足地罚进一个漂亮的球确实美妙，但他也不得不承认自己有点想念那种感觉。见鬼了，他本来根本就不在乎的。

 

当哈里·凯恩心情好的时候，他往往什么都乐意做，主动又羞涩同时还自带尴尬，让人产生一种玷污纯真又觉得对方纯属自找的快感。比如现在的他，埃里克森毫不怀疑头牌会对他接下来的任何要求说好。

 

“Harry，四月的补偿还算数吗？”


	6. TOT VS MU (Harry&Winksy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “有多少人为您解决过问题？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英超第三轮热刺V曼联赛前，一个ABO设定，标签似乎漏了Winksy了（。

“Harry，现在你只有我了。”

他到底是怎么把自己置于自己这种境地的？热潮侵袭下的脑子已经不能正常思考，唯有后颈炙热的呼吸震荡着每一根敏感的神经。哈里·凯恩几乎腿软地要跪下，身后搂住他腰的年轻人却没有任何阻止的意思。

膝盖终于下沉着撞上了草皮，地面突然放大。他勉强用手肘去支撑，心里有一丝害怕——万一骨折就糟了。好在腰上的那双手及时地拦了一下，他得以软绵绵地趴了下去，手臂触到凉凉的泥土，稍微缓解了一丝燥热。

他盯着眼前的绿色，一瞬间失去了时间概念。他到底是在赛后的球场上，还是处在什么别的境况下，为什么无奈和挫败的感觉如此之强？他的脑袋晕乎乎的，视线也无法聚焦，与此同时，另一种无法忽视的感觉正在往他的全身蔓延。

什么人正在把他的裤腿往上撩，有人在吻他的大腿根，并且危险地越来越往上，让他情不自禁地发出了一声呜咽。突如其来的情欲让他失控。他能感到下面的湿润，而对方的撩拨正让一切变得更糟。

本来不该这样的，凯恩迷迷糊糊地用额头抵住草皮，再怎么也不该是他……

“Harry，让我来吧，我……不会比他们差的。”

 

****

 

听到这个略显稚气的声音，他现在有点回忆起来了，一切都起源于一次正常无比的训练。

他本来就是每晚训练到最后才走的人，只是今天有人和他结伴——伤愈复出的哈里·温克斯。哈里刚刚继承了 8 号球衣，这让他不自觉地对其心生好感，知道瑞安应该也会为自己的号码后继有人感到开心。何况年轻人潜力无限，显然是会留下来成就一番荣耀再谈离队的人，"one of our own"。因而当后者礼貌地请他陪练时，凯恩没犹豫就答应了，当年 Chris 也是这么帮自己的，他自然有义务帮助每一个年轻队员。不过他也老实地跟温克斯说，传接球和 FK，他还是找Chris练比较稳当。年轻人眨了一下眼睛，说自己期望变成最全面的中场。

他们最后开始了射门挑战。令凯恩有点吃惊的是，另一个哈里并不像其他队友那样，或多或少接受了“挑战头牌射门必输”的命运。他看起来甚至更有斗志了，一副跃跃欲试要把射手比下去的样子，这让他欣喜又骄傲，以至于当他嗅到对方无意散发的信息素时已经晚了。

他原本就处于将发情的边缘，正打算第二天找队医领抑制剂。现在一个 22 岁生龙活虎的 Alpha，在斗志旺盛之时毫不顾忌地散发出竞争、威胁、压制性的激素信号——他以为自己在挑战一个更强大的Alpha，殊不知对方隐瞒了自己的真实情况——毫无防备的凯恩在刺激之下提前进入了发情期。

他没法继续射门了，再不离开的话，怕是连步子都迈不开。他甚至不知道自己是否来得及回到更衣室给什么人打电话。雪上加霜的是，成功完成 Bar Challenge 的温克斯兴奋地冲过来抱他，他僵硬地站在原地，惊悚地感受着对方的信息素霸道地在他身上点火，费了好大的精神力才没有黏上去满足自己。想推开人，却感到四肢乏力，腿软得厉害。

年轻的 Alpha 瞬间闻到了特殊的味道，眼睛惊讶地睁大了。

“Harry，你是……你是……”

他勉力稳定了一下情潮，扶住对方的胳膊想把他移到一边。“我需要回去了。”

矮他一头的Alpha突然变得不再那么温和。温克斯坚决地抓住了他的肩膀，“您撑不到更衣室的，” 他居然有胆量把手伸到了年长者的训练裤后面，凯恩缩着肩膀想躲开，然而游弋在身后的那只手感觉过好，他竟然不争气地想被它掌控。“瞧，您下面已经这么湿了，“ 年轻人迷醉又好奇地嗅了嗅他的脖子，“这是因为我的缘故吗？”

他的身体诚实地做出了反应，他甚至感到体液已经淌出来沾湿了腿根。温克斯的信息素也不再是挑战性的了，而是充满了熟悉的征服欲，令任何一个Omega都恨不得就地被他占有。

但这是不对的……凯恩拼命地恢复思维的理智，他不应该再把一个人拉入自己的麻烦。这件事本不该被他知道，也不该由他解决。

“听我说，”他费力地从对方的怀抱里挣脱，“如果你想帮我，请让我先回到更衣室……”

“然后呢？” 年轻人从后方一把搂住他的腰，温和却强势地让他停下，“您要怎么做，给谁打电话？”

找谁也不能找你啊……已经摸到胸前的手让他有点哭笑不得。

“让我猜猜，Hugo因为星期五的事情现在每天都早早回家，Chris一个小时前就走了，您还要找谁？”

感到对方坚硬的性器已经隔着潮湿的裤子抵住了臀缝，他的内心几乎要缴械投降。但是他仍然有别的考虑。眼下的时机糟糕透顶。他们马上将迎来强敌，Hugo可能被剥夺队长袖标，处在谈判中的Chris也被分心，如果自己再……倒不是说他曾被任何一人标记，只是Alpha多少也会在某些方面互相抵触。到那时，他不知道更衣室的秩序将如何维系。

“Winks……” 他混乱地想挣脱对方的手臂，但是话语出口却虚弱得没有任何说服力，“听话，这不是你能解决的。”

8号从后面舔了舔他的脖子，手指摸向了腿根。

“Harry，现在你只有我了。”

 

***

 

温克斯早就听说联赛里有一些Omega装成B或A在踢球，对此他完全理解。在这项运动中，隐瞒身份大概对所有人都有利。

他只是没想到自己最崇拜的人也在其中。

惊讶和更多的崇敬很快就被无法否认也无可掩饰的欲望盖过了。他从来不知道自己对头牌隐藏着这样的欲望，他向上帝发誓自己只愿将之当成良师益友。但是命运赐予了他一个大礼包，这件礼物现在在傍晚的草地上以难得的脆弱之姿拱起身子，训练服下摆滑落到了胸前，美好利落的腰线暴露无遗，浑身散发出Omega诱人的气味，等待他拆开包装据为己有。

更衣室曾经开玩笑地聊过，哈里凯恩可能是白开水味道的。他太安静而“无聊”，娱乐活动仅限于电子游戏，甚至连队内聚餐都不怎么参与，可能是大家见过的性格最乏味的Beta头牌。

可是他们都错了。温克斯着迷地倾身嗅着对方的腺体，鼻尖蹭着他的后颈，手放肆地捏着结实的大腿，引起年长者无法克制的战栗。

他闻起来像是糖分过少的巧克力牛奶，甜腻之中有一丝苦味。配合这个Omega正在进行的小小反抗，反倒令人更想粗暴地占有。哈里凯恩在场上是个冷静的杀手，平常是个无可指摘的领袖，眼下却只是个无助、湿漉漉的、需要有Alpha来好心填满的O。

“Harry，我不会比他们差的。” 他撩开对方的短裤，顺着湿痕往上舔吻。虽然凯恩没有提起那些帮他“解决问题”的人，他大概有几分猜到是谁——Poch，Southgate，Hugo，Chris……至少有这几位知道他的情况。眼下被对方拒绝，甚至一开始就未被对方列入选项，令年轻的Alpha颇为不满。

哦……大概还有8号球衣的原主人。

“Harry，你不想知道我为什么选择了8号吗？” 他把年长者翻过身来，对方下意识地用手臂挡住了眼睛，侧着身子哆哆嗦嗦地并拢双腿拒绝Alpha的帮忙。温克斯也不急，笑了一下，手就滑进了队服下摆，“我真是羡慕他”。

他揉着对方柔软而有弹性的胸部，想到自己若干次在场上拍着同一个部位，却从未将这种触感和Omega的体态特征联系起来，真是非常迟钝了。头牌的乳尖在他的手指挑逗下几乎是立刻立了起来，他能感到对方呼吸急促，拼命忍着不发声。“您千万别觉得不好意思，” 年轻人边笑边把嘴唇挨过去，隔着一层衣服把可爱的凸起纳入口中，舌头一卷，诱出对方高调的呻吟。凯恩无论在队员还是媒体面前一向语音低沉语调平淡，现在情潮中音调本能变高，让人觉得新奇又刺激。“真是对不起，我应该早点发现的，” 他一只手揉搓着头牌另一边的胸部，另一只手悄然抚过腰线摸向了脊椎下部，“您的身体太敏感了，难怪乳头在场上稍微摩擦就会挺起来。要我说，这真的相当可爱，就是可能会干扰双方。”

场地正在逐渐变暗，最后一丝阳光把凯恩过分翘起的睫毛照得金灿灿的。即便隔着手臂，温克斯也能看到年长者的耳尖和双颊染上了绯红，舌头无意识地把嘴唇舔得水光淋漓，张嘴呼吸的喘息声传到耳朵里过于性感，让Alpha突然不合时宜地想到，以后球场上再听到他这样喘，恐怕比赛不会太好过。

虽然英格兰队长仍然维持着不太情愿的姿态，但是尾骨往下的部分已经是湿淋淋一片，温克斯的手指滑向臀缝中隐秘的入口时，头牌不可抑制地缩起了身子，把呜咽埋进了手臂。 但他的反抗已经有点软化了，当年轻人轻柔却坚定地揉弄着穴口，数次由于那里太湿滑而不小心让指尖插进去一点点时，前锋颤栗着把腿夹得更紧，后穴本能收缩着要挽留手指，并热情地分泌出更多体液。

“现在拒绝我已经没有必要啦，Harry，我保证我会守护这个秘密。” Alpha开心地吻了吻对方红通通的耳尖，冷不丁便扳开了他的腿，让头牌呈现出仰面躺在草地上张开双腿任人予取予夺的模样。由于中场趁势卡住了身位，前锋虚弱的抵抗现在更像是欲拒还迎的调情，当他试图再次并拢双腿时，夹住的只有对方的腰，简直像是刻意向Alpha求欢。

凯恩在温克斯剥除他裤子时只能弱弱地喊他的名字，自己都不知道是想阻止还是想求他快一点。但是头牌已经羞愧地意识到自己正在输掉一场战役，Omega的生理本性让他无法拒绝Alpha甜中带着辛辣的信息素，身后的穴口近乎是饥渴着想念刚才的手指，作为头牌和副队的名誉被逼出了理性界外——前一刻还在想着更衣室秩序，后一刻，脆弱的意志就崩塌了，竟然只想欲望的缺口被填满，不管对方是谁，不管这会造成更衣室里怎样的尴尬局面。

只是年轻人并没有遂他心愿，立刻插进来给予他一场利落的性爱。当他攥着草皮，迷迷糊糊地等待着对方的性器塞满他时，一条柔软而滚烫的东西抵上了穴口，下一刻他就无法抑制地尖叫了。

“Winks……” 他想命令他停下，但是Alpha根本不听，况且他的话语出口就支离破碎成了情动的呻吟。年轻人炙热的呼吸喷在他最敏感的皮肤上，舌头在会阴和穴口处打了个转，然后便强势地戳了进去。模仿性器的戳刺引起了前锋全身上下的酥麻，舌头时轻时重地扫过内壁，虽始终没有触及核心，却间接牵扯着它带来了绵长而折磨人的快感，耳边尽是色情的咂嘴声和体液被搅动的声音，他大口喘着气，差点因为过于强烈的刺激而窒息。而被年轻自己3岁的后辈在露天的训练场上这样摆弄，还冒着随时被发现的危险，令他心情焦灼的同时又感受到一种精神上的耻感和兴奋。作为球场上的主控者，哈里理智上并不喜欢眼下这种感觉，正常的插入虽然能带来强烈到让人承受不住的刺激，但他最起码知道何时能结束，而这种由内而外的慢火灼烧，微妙却持续地搔着他的心底，让他处在愈发渴求被猛烈占有的状态，淫荡到他自己都羞愧无比。

他记不得自己是不是哀求着对方停下或是快一点，总之，8号似乎根本就没想听从他的指令。那条该死的舌头没碰到最令他疯狂的那一点就让他难以控制地分泌出泛滥成灾的体液。他试图伸手抚慰自己以获得更强烈更干脆的刺激，却被对方腾出手来坚决地固定住了手腕。“Harry，”年轻的中场从他的双腿间抬起头来，嗓音沙哑却甜蜜，“先为我射一次吧”。

他不知所措地望向温克斯焦糖色的眼睛，今天8号说出的所有话语都和他往常的人设不太符合……然后他注意到对方的嘴边亮晶晶地潮湿了一圈，强烈的羞耻感让他一时之间失去了反应能力。年轻人笑着眨眼，趴下来就把嘴压在了他的嘴唇上，不依不饶地逼着他开启牙关，舌头钻进来和他深吻。他被迫与对方唇舌交缠，接着便感到有手指熟门熟路地顶进了他的体内，不客气地戳刺、搔刮，探向更深的地方，直到找到一切快乐的源泉。也仅仅是被摁了一下，他的身体就像过电般颤抖了起来，眼前爆出一片白光，嘴却被堵住叫喊不出来，只能发出微弱的鼻音。

等他回过神来的时候，就感到8号正在一点点吻他的眼角，见他恢复了意识，便小声地说，“您刚才被我的手指操哭了，这里……” 他用手指碰了碰凯恩软下去的性器，“也没有被我碰就射了。是我的错，没有脱掉您的衣服，现在它被搞脏了。”

亮蓝色的队服上沾染了白色的痕迹，有一些还溅在了队标上。脑子稍微清醒了一点的凯恩有些烦躁地瞪着年轻人，虽然这个刚复出的人打不得也骂不得，但是搞成这样，指不定就会被收衣服的工作人员发现。但他不得不感谢对方解决了燃煤之急，现在他有体能和脑子去找抑制剂或者给更成熟的同伴打电话了。他揉了揉温克斯的棕发示意他起身。

然而温克斯没打算放过他。“请您对自己诚实一点吧，”Alpha循循善诱，两手仍然用毋庸置疑的力道握着他的大腿，“您还没有被彻底地操过，下一波热潮大概5分钟又会卷土重来，还是说您想换个地方？”

直白的话语让前锋感到全身再次发烧，痉挛刚刚止歇的后穴似乎又开始渴望被插入。他认命地叹了口气，重新躺了回去。

这种敷衍的态度似乎激起了Alpha的不满。“您是把主动权交给我咯？”他仍然带着笑意发问，语气里藏了一丝威慑。可惜过于懈怠的Omega并没有察觉。年轻人耸耸肩，脱下了裤子，把年长者的一条腿压向了一边，“Harry，我要进去啦。”

英格兰队长终究还是忍不住地往下瞥了一眼，但是好像什么都没看到就被过于刺激的画面吓得闭上了眼睛。温克斯一抛先前的缱绻和甜蜜，性器前端不由分说地挤开了并未怎么扩张过的穴口，就着体液的润滑一插到底。凯恩反射性地揪住了对方的袖子，在突然被填满的酸胀和逐渐涌上来的快感里大口喘气。Alpha的抽插大开大合，毫无保留，根本没理会什么技巧，只是粗暴又强力地一次次碾过前列腺，没几下就让并不曾被人粗暴对待过的头牌夹紧了双腿上气不接下气，刚刚经历过高潮的穴道再次因为过度的刺激痉挛起来。

“Harry，慢……” 说出这句请求几乎耗尽了他的力气，他根本没法在开口的时候不发出羞耻的声音。

“您是说让我快一点（Hurry）吗？”8号凑过来咬他的耳朵，语调温和，下面的速率和力气却丝毫不减，“At your service”。习惯于受年长者细致照顾的Omega被抛入了甜蜜的痛苦，很快脑子里就只剩下被占有的本能快乐，几乎要攀上顶峰，直到年轻人突然停了下来。

前锋好不容易平复了一下自己的呼吸，困惑地看着温克斯，后穴紧张又欲求不满地收缩着。

“有多少人为您解决过问题？” Alpha又缓缓地动了起来，这回只是浅浅地戳刺，让之前一直感受着巨大刺激的年长者差点哭出来。对于这个问题，就算他脑子清醒，也不知道如何回答可以安抚所有相关人的情绪，尤其是个刚初出茅庐的小子。

“您不说的话我来替您说吧。”

Poch，Mason，Lloris，Eriksen。每说出一个名字，温克斯都报复性地发力往前顶，插到最深处的前端次次都沉重地吻上敏感点，激起让人眩晕的快感。“您的味道如此好闻，下面的嘴这么热情，难怪他们都愿意帮您。” 

他的牙齿已经危险地接近了Omega颈侧的腺体，凯恩惊慌地想躲开，“Harry，你不能标记我。”

年轻人有点委屈地回应，“您被操的什么话都说不出来，这个时候倒是干脆。”

“Please……” 头牌主动抚上了他的脸，甚至抬了抬下半身，有点主动迎合的意思。

温克斯叹了口气，他轻轻吻了一下对方的眼睛。在暮色中，他瞳孔的浅蓝色看不真切，却因为欲望或是什么别的缘故平白多了层媚意。

“Harry Kane，我喜欢你，我怎么会违背你的意愿。”

无需多说什么，凯恩把他拉下去亲他的鼻尖。今晚第一次，英格兰队长真正卸下了盔甲。


	7. England VS Spain（HarryX2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果是两个月前，他大概会立刻抓住机会，当时他们处在胜利的喜悦中，一切本该水到渠成。但不是现在……他们刚刚输球，这个人的数据下滑几乎成了所有媒体体育版的焦点。现在的时机太让人担忧了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/9/10 三喵主场2-3输板鸭赛后，双Harry再续前缘

英格兰队长是莱斯特中卫半夜打开门期待见到的最后一个人。

“Harry？你有事吗？”

凯恩穿着国家队的白色T恤，一副没休息好的样子，他抹了一下脸，下垂的眼角有点泛红，“我能进来吗？”

“……当然。”

马奎尔侧身让他进门，仍然对队长的动机感到困惑。输球让所有人都提不起劲胡闹，大家互相道过晚安后就散了，照他对凯恩的了解，这个作息规律的人此时应该闷在自己房间里乖乖睡觉才正常。

“你还好吗？你是有什么事情想和我谈？”他开口问道才觉得事情有点奇怪。如果凯恩需要找人谈谈，他干嘛不找教练和他的热刺队友，而是跑来敲他的门？他们既不是俱乐部队友，国家队的关系也只能算……不温不火？

虽然他还想到了另一个答案，但它太过离谱，马奎尔还是决定听听头牌怎么说。

但他并不喜欢眼下的情况——可能是那些过劳论的新闻报道先入为主，或者是刚比赛完本就心情不佳，站在暖色灯光下的凯恩显得格外疲惫，他垂着脑袋犹豫的样子可以同时唤起人的两种欲望：保护或是伤害。无论是哪种欲望发展下去，最终他们的关系都会彻底崩坏。

莱斯特中卫觉得自己有点无耻，队长可能需要一些心理疏导，自己却因为这样那样的原因想把他撂倒在床上。

“I'm not blind.” 凯恩没头没尾地说了一句，吐字太快差点被马奎尔漏掉。

“Huh？”

“我大概知道……你……可能有些想做的事情，”头牌艰难地拼凑着词句，一边频繁地舔着嘴唇，跟着语速也快了起来，“你总是离我不远，你在对抗赛上对我过于照顾，甚至连Dele他们都注意到……你对我的关照有点多。”

“等一下，”这是什么怪异的走向啊，“Kane你到底要说什么？”

“我可以确定自己今夜睡不着，如果只是我一人的话。要是你有什么想做的事情，现在是最好的时机。”

两人好像都被这个句子吓了一跳。沉默中他们尴尬地对视，凯恩数次垂下眼睛，耳尖和颧骨都有点红，但他似乎并没打算退缩，甚至还试图补充，“我是说，你可以随意开始想做的一切……对我。当然，如果你还想的话。”

见鬼了。哈里·凯恩，三狮队长和英格兰头牌，国家英雄，比赛日的当晚主动送上门允许一个不熟的队友对他任意妄为。

如果是两个月前，他大概会立刻抓住机会，当时他们处在胜利的喜悦中，一切本该水到渠成。但不是现在……他们刚刚输球，这个人的数据下滑几乎成了所有媒体体育版的焦点。现在的时机太让人担忧了。

“我不清楚你是什么意思，“ 他试探性地回答，”不过如果需要心理咨询，教练应该……”

“这种事情我不可能找他。”凯恩有点冷淡地回答，“而且他的压力比我们每个人都大，我不能要求他为我再做什么，你知道的。”

“所以你只是想……什么？释放？”他慢慢get到了头牌的动机，更加觉得不可思议，“你为什么不去找其他人。”

结果头牌再次让他意外了。可能是嫌他话多，前锋突然拉近了两人的距离。莱斯特中卫本能地搂住贴上来的腰，一边应付着两片湿润的嘴唇，一边模模糊糊地想，他们的身高差真的很适合接吻了。此前他并非没有这么想过——有时候他没法不去注视他无意识张开的嘴，只是眼下的情境太意外太奇特太不真实，而他根本不可能对此毫无反应。

他一直以为凯恩是被动的性格，也许还有点冷漠，是那种对情欲提不起劲的类型，出了球场丢下手机就是百无聊赖。Madders和Jamie都曾刻薄地嘲笑过凯恩的真爱是金靴。虽然如今那条勾引他更进一步的舌头不是这么说的。

这个人的滋味和他想象中一样好。曾经十分吸引他的那种过于干净和单纯的气质如今仍然保留了一部分，由自律掌控的另一部分此时似乎切换成了罕有的渴望和热情。马奎尔知道一个热情的凯恩是什么样，他已经在1/4决赛的高光时刻领略过了。那时对方蓝色的瞳孔里像是燃起了焰火（他当然知道那只是俄罗斯夕阳的映射），队长在那刻所有的神采和愉悦的情绪都是因他而起，让他当场就想把人拉下来好好地吻一番。他本以为那一刻的蠢蠢欲动只是肾上腺素作祟，却没想到后劲这么持久，此后头牌所有的动作看在他眼里都和撩拨无异。不用任何人提醒，他老早就意识到了荒谬之处。

现在这人就贴着他的胸口，从上到下都在不安分地蹭，呼吸不紊，急功近利就试图把他的衣服往上掀。马奎尔稍微往后退了退，一把抓住了他的手，“既然找我帮忙，那就按照我的来。”

事情超出了他的控制。

凯恩模糊地想着，他可能惹队友生气了。这种莫名的突袭几乎把自己树立起的队长威信毁灭殆尽。然而他清楚自己急需一个宣泄出口。对方和他既熟又不熟，各自回去俱乐部又不至于使事情更复杂。况且……他没忘记他是个什么样的人—— 是个干净地放铲后能主动拉他起来确认他没事的人。这让人印象颇深，因为他鲜在联赛里得到过来自对手的这般待遇。

也许是加雷斯那些定位球训练的缘故，一种奇特的默契和信任建立了起来。只是今晚它发挥的不是地方，至少不是其他人预期见到的场所。主动求欢让他有点难堪，但国家比赛日很快就过去了，下次见面还要等到 10 月，一个月足以让双方把这事儿抛到脑后。

脆弱之处被隔着短裤握住的压力让他紧张又兴奋。虽然不知周二加雷斯会不会让他上场，一种抵抗的快感油然而生。他的T恤被掀了上去卡在脖子下，乳头和衣物稍微一摩擦就红通通地挺了起来，但却很可怜地没得到对方的关照。他的膝盖发软，揪着对方的衣服就陷进了床垫里。中卫欺身上前，蹭着他的鼻子似是要亲吻，却又突然停了下来，“你在俱乐部也和谁这样干过吗？”

“……”下身的摩擦让他没空去思考别的事，而且恍惚觉得自己的答案对方可能不太喜欢。这种复杂的情况，一向解释能力很差的他确定自己完全没可能处理好。

幸好对方也没继续追问，只是手上加了些力气，动作甚至有点粗暴。虽然睡裤比较宽松，但英格兰队长仍然感到了被禁锢的不快，渐渐涌上来的快感让他有点喘不上气，手忙脚乱地试图把裤子往下拉，却再次被制住。“不。”中卫低沉的声音虽然平和却明显带着命令的语气，凯恩想起之前的对话，只好罢手转而攥住了床单。

未曾停止的刺激让酥麻沿着尾椎蔓延上大脑，既舒服又因为隔着织料而不爽快，他疯狂地想要肌肤接触，而对方却在最开始的一个吻之后始终和他保持着一点距离，一直不给他真正想要的。尽管如此，抚慰着他的手相当陌生，带来了和往常大不一样的感觉，而受制于人的认知又莫名让人更加兴奋。几下之后，他的思维断片，瘫软在高潮的余韵里上气不接下气。

在理智回来一点点的时候，英格兰队长意识到自己像个中学生一样射在了裤子里，同时也抓住了一丝麻烦的苗头——他的同伴似乎并不开心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，因为写完这文后热刺遭遇三连败所以写不下去了（。算是未完成的一章。


	8. TOT VS Barcelona（Delekane）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他可能凝望着那两片微微张开的嘴唇时间过长，已经在脑子里把期望要做（但绝对不会做）的事情过了一遍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/10/04 欧冠主场2-4巴萨，主力四人伤缺，从0-2追分至2-4，悬念保持到第89分钟。（*我知道阿戴尔锁了，请把这理解为赛后不正常情绪期里某人一时迷失产生的不正常想法，过会儿就忘了（。

“嗨，H。”

 

哈里抬起头，不出意料地看见了德勒阿里倚在更衣室门口，他穿了件绿色的夹克，虽然把帽子压得低低的，却依然惹眼得很。

 

“嗨”，他冲对方点了一下头，“你刚刚错过了Eric”。 他自然而然地以为年轻人马上会离开，所以又低下头去拉袜子，“他和其他人先去停车场了，如果你现在赶……”

 

“我见过他了，他情绪不高但还能开开玩笑，” 德勒扶了扶帽子走进来，“我是来看你的。你还好吗？”

 

“Huh？”哈里想了一下，意识到这个问题是认真的，但是他一时半会儿也表达不清自己的沮丧和一点点认命的态度（还奇迹般地混合了一丝骄傲），最后只是耸了耸肩。“还可以吧。你呢？你的大腿怎么样了？”

 

“还是缺席四周的水平。”想到要乖乖呆家一个月，德勒觉得有点烦躁。他才22岁，根本耐不住踢不了比赛产生的焦躁无力感。他错过了如此重要的欧战——那可是巴萨和梅西！那个MK的问题少年想都不敢想的对手——也会错过接下来关键的追分段。无法帮助球队。也无法帮助 **他** 。

 

德勒时刻都提醒自己要成熟，当索斯盖特和波切蒂诺每次都以哈里为榜样告诫他时，他同时感到了很奇怪的自豪感和羞耻。在他这个年纪，哈里已经是拼出名声的一年级生，在同龄人中成熟得不像话，也因此深得长辈们的喜欢（And he loves you an awful lot）。他自觉没本事做到他那样好脾气，被人再三针对也冷静得很。但他最起码要试试，比如说眼下这种时候，自己的伤情不应该成为谈话中心，这也不是他来的目的。

 

似乎觉察到了对方的情绪波动，哈里的语气里不自觉地带了一点安慰性质，“既然有归期就很好。这种情况很正常。你会没事的。错过国际比赛日也没什么，你正好需要充足的休息。”

 

_你也需要充足的休息。_

他自然理解索斯盖特把哈里派上每一场首发的决定，他也知道这是哈里想要的，为此他甚至很小心地不愿露出一丝疲惫迹象（虽然那也不怎么成功）。但是德勒的内心似乎又有一个被波切蒂诺洗脑了的声音在狂吼——放过他，把他摁在看台上，让他休息一会儿！那些其实只是无关紧要的比赛，而他已经为国家队拼了那么久，他当然应该得到休息！

 

然后他突然意识到，这个人再次把谈话焦点转移到了他头上，这让他有点气恼。我是想问 **你** 怎么样了。“我就是觉得有点可惜，如果我今天或者后面几场能踢，我会努力让结果有所不同”。 _我想帮你，我会为你减压，我会比他们做得都好。_

“当然，所以我希望你快点好起来。”哈里抹了抹头发站起身。那头金发在白色的灯光下是更加温暖的毛茸茸的一堆。他已经换上了暖和的训练外套，海军蓝衬得他浅蓝色的瞳孔更加明亮。拉链老老实实拉到最顶，兜帽耷在脑袋后面，让他看起来像个乖巧的LSE学生，令人不自觉地想亲近。

 

“H，”德勒觉得自己好像被传染了不会说话的毛病，“我很遗憾是这种结果，但是你……依然很厉害。你进第一个球的时候，整个温布利都要掀翻了。”

 

“哦，球迷们挺棒的，” 哈里顿了顿，德勒不知他是否想起了进球四分钟立刻又丢球的痛苦，当时他坐在遥远的看台上，已经感知了一波席卷整个球场的绝望。“但是我做得不够多，虽然大家都尽力了，但显然可以在某些地方……我不知道，回去还得回看比赛。”

 

德勒不知道自己在指望什么。他的所有问题都是不必要的，因为他早已清楚了答案。“你还好吗”是最无聊的一句客套（ _他现在当然感觉糟糕，抛开一切全队死战的元素，输球永远糟糕_ ），其实他只是想溜进来看看这个人罢了，顺便占用他的一点私人时间，补一补他们场上场下失去的那些。 _或者你可以停止给自己找理由_ 。他快速地把这个想法甩掉了。

 

“走吗？” 哈里拎起包问他，“不管你是不是要跟着我们的车，总之得去停车场？”

 

“是的。走吧。” 他有点遗憾这段对话这么快就结束了，眼下竟然有点不想迈步子。他攥着口袋里的手机，想着现在是时候把它掏出来假装刷ins了。

 

“Dele，如果你有什么事情想跟我谈，我很乐意。但在那之前，我必须先去找Hugo聊聊，他现在一定很难受，”哈里垂下眼帘，为谈到队长的失误而感到有些不好意思，“那不全是他的错，至少该有人告诉他这点。”

 

“当然，你去吧。你说的话他能听进去。”

 

他应该转身先走的，但不知为何大脑放空般站在原地没动。现在，那双凝视着他的蓝眼睛里带了一丝诧异，不过剩下的成分仍是全然的信任。凯恩像个大号布偶一样拎着包乖巧地站住了，耐心地等着队友说出什么 _（或做出什么）_ ，毫无防备，也从不主动。

 

德勒突然感到浑身不自在。一种奇怪的饥渴开始烧灼他的内心，让他想贴上眼前的人体，最好紧密无间，让这个过于冷静的人被勒到胸腔发疼而喘不上气，没法后退也说不出“不”，只能僵硬被动地接受一切。潜意识里他知道哈里绝对不会拒绝这个拥抱，但当哈里意识到他要的不止一个拥抱……

 

更衣室的暖气冲昏了他的头。他可能凝望着那两片微微张开的嘴唇时间过长，已经在脑子里把期望要做 _但绝对不会做_ 的事情过了一遍。他的人生中不缺一个长兄，所以他不会用亲吻兄弟的方式亲他。他只会用行动告诉对方，自己早已有能力提供支持和保护，也可以为他分担一切责任和苦恼。到了那时，哈里大概可以把他当一个资格相当的同辈（ _或者他的意识会淹没在唇舌交缠里以至于说不出话_ ）。他有信心自己可以妥当地照顾好他，让他短暂地忘记失利、放下永远都依附着他的责任，明天再去想也不晚；宣称所有权，给予他愉悦和释放。

 

呼吸，哈里，他会提醒可怜兮兮睁开眼睛向他求助的对方，抚去他额头上的汗水，轻吻他的锁骨，压住对方无措的手，把它压回地毯，和它十指紧扣。

 

“Dele，”哈里凯恩在他面前挥了挥手，“已经很晚了。”

 

“你说的对，”德勒掏出手机看了一下时间，开始转身朝外走。

 

“嘿……虽然今晚很遗憾，但我觉得下半场大家还是可以的，你说是吧。”

 

“绝对。但我能看出来场上的某人开始怀念我的存在了。”

 

“你说是就是吧。”


	9. NLD（Harry&Chris）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Emirates stays in Emirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁告诉你北伦敦是红色的（。

他本打算快速冲个淋浴走人。他受够了，一秒钟都不能多待。但是当温度恰好的热水当头浇下，前一刻还焦躁不已的心不可控地陷入了麻木。热水正在舒缓他精疲力竭的身体，一点点冲走仅存的抗争和愤怒；神经在渐渐放松，大脑却还把守着底线，发出有气无力的斥责。

 

他明明应该更恼怒，更斗志焕发，更期待一场复仇；他知道一定有数万人在头顶上庆祝，叫骂着恶名，挥舞着旗帜，点燃猩红的烟花，骚扰他走出球场的队友。今夜的北伦敦是红色的。

 

快走。

 

但是他太累了。他注视着撑在瓷砖上的手，好奇它们什么时候可以自主活动，自己什么时候有意志将它们抬起、往下挪，扭一下水龙头。

 

最基础的流程好像变成了折磨。他几乎没什么动力关掉花洒走出去。他可以预见到那条红色的通道里等待他的是什么。人们期待中的Harry Kane已经装模作样了将近20分钟，他乖乖听完了Poch的讲话，跟着Hugo安慰情绪低落的其他人，和Chris心照不宣地交换了无数次眼神。最后他终于能够一人独处，却又有点后悔当初的决定，他早该动作快点跟上其他人，不至于一人留在酋长球场的客队淋浴间刷新着可悲的记忆。

 

“Harry，你再多站一会儿会晕倒的。”

 

好像有人回应了他的求救。他颤抖了一下回过头去，就看见Eriksen正撸着湿哒哒的头发，语气和姿态和任何一次训练结束后叫他一起回家毫无二致。

 

“我没事。”他并不想隐瞒，但谎言却习惯性地脱口而出。

 

“需要帮忙吗？”

 

他摇摇头，抹去脸上的水珠，“我没问题，真的，你先走吧，我很快就出去。”

 

“我真不知道说你什么，”Chris走过来，伸手关掉了花洒，把一条毛巾扔在他胸上，“快点。”

 

Kane捂住毛巾，在对方奇妙的监督下擦去身上的水珠，一方面觉得这场景有点好笑，一方面又有点感激对方正在替自己做决定。

 

控制，劝解，拉架，这是过去两小时里两人干的最多的活——可惜他们都无法完成更多。如果没有这个人他会怎样？Harry边想边慢吞吞地擦着头发，顺带用毛巾挡住了脸。他当然也能坚持，但是需要更强的意志才能执行再简单不过的动作。也许那种磨炼可以使他更强大，但眼下他更享受偶尔被照顾的奢侈。

 

丹麦人扯下了毛巾，Harry猝不及防，被迫和对方深色的眼睛对视，一种被抓住的紧张让他发出了小小的一声“啊”。

 

“不管你在想什么，”Chris把毛巾盖回他脑袋上，近乎粗暴地替他擦头发，“回去再说。你不能再待在这个鬼地方。对健康不好。”

 

Harry闭上眼睛，任由对方在头上动作，片刻后摸索着扶住了他的胳膊，“你是对的……老天，我不想一个人走。”

 

他终于说出来了。他假定自己可以冷静地面对失败甚至分析比赛，假定能平静地走出酋长球场，不给聚拢在通道里的任何人任何快感。幸好，有一个人识破了他的模范行为，能在他下坠途中把他捡起来。

 

“所以，要我牵着你的手走出去吗？”Chris无辜地发问，就像问他要不要一起吃个冰淇淋，同时拉住了他的手往更衣室拖。

 

“哈，会很奇怪的，”Kane想象了一下他和Eriksen手牵手走出Emirates的场景。

 

“但我们不会那么做，那样会抢了阿森纳的头条。”


	10. TOT VS Southampton （Hugokane）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这赛季交的学费有点贵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第十五轮VS圣徒，萝莉爸爸在补时阶段痛失零封奖金

“我真的真的很抱歉，但我想大家都在交学费。”Harry主动抱住了他的队长，轻轻拍着他的后背。这本该是个完美的夜晚，直到小伙子们在补时第三分钟毁了Hugo的零封。

 

“那这赛季交的学费有点贵，”Lloris叹着气收紧了胳膊，“你道歉什么，你不用道歉。”

 

他的男孩长大了，如今也就是在这种时候才会良心发作主动安慰人。虽然Harry从来都是一脸茫然被别人拖进怀抱的类型，但是在三四年的悉心“教育”下还是变得越来越贴心。可惜索斯盖特那家伙突然出现，然后像是被打了个补丁，英格兰队长Harry莫名变得很疏离，只有在远离国家队影响后才会慢慢恢复原貌。

 

就像现在。Lloris把脸埋进年轻人的颈窝，嗅着那里沐浴露残留的味道。虽然球队用着同一种沐浴露，但大概是早两年的印象太过深刻，法国人总能闻出甜甜的牛奶味。所以他忍不住下了嘴，就地吻了吻Harry的耳根。怀里的身体立刻作出反应，像只被锁定的兔子一样蓦地僵住，Lloris心下觉得好笑，得寸进尺地咬住了那只耳朵。

 

“Hugo……”前段时间过于冷漠的头牌发出了微小的抗议，Lloris能想象到那张写满无措的脸正在迅速染上红色。

 

“怕什么呀，”热刺队长在男孩耳边低声说道，“这是我们的地盘，而其他人都走了。你难道没预料到吗？不然你干嘛留下来等我。”

 

Harry闭了嘴，他紧张地盯着更衣室门，一边就感到Lloris的手从卫衣下摆探了进来，结茧的手指热切地抚过后背，然后向下滑进了内裤。

 

上次和Hugo在一起的经历过于遥远，他都快忘了法国人有多精于此道。然而眼下对方稍微一挑逗，那些记忆几乎是瞬间被触发，令他脸颊发烫，电流沿着脊柱上窜，为即将发生的事情而难以抑制地感到兴奋。

 

“H，”他的队长和他碰着鼻子，露出了一个掠食者的笑容，“今天你就是我的奖金了。”


End file.
